


Whispers Like Petals

by Eternal Scribe (Shadowcat)



Series: Flufftober 2018 [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/pseuds/Eternal%20Scribe
Summary: Crixus loves Naevia and only for her would he show love and thoughtfulness to chase the shadows of pain from her eyes.





	Whispers Like Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Flufftober -- Flowers

Naevia was cleaning up in the temporary room of the medicus when she heard a sound behind her. She tensed, habit making her afraid to turn around. She knew she was in no danger here now that Spartacus and Crixus had liberated her. Yet, hard it was to let go of panic and remembered pain.

“Naevia.”

Her shoulders relaxed into their normal position and she turned to see Crixus standing there, concern clear in his eyes.

“Apologies,” she whispered. “I got lost in memories of unhappy things.”

“Apologies are not needed for me,” Crixus said softly. “I should have let you know I was approaching. Healing still comes.” He extended a hand to touch her and halted in his movements. “May I?”

Naevia felt her eyes burn at the fact that the man she still loved with everything she was thought to ask permission of her before touching. She nodded, not sure how to turn thoughts to words. “Yes. Always.”

His touch was not one of pain and nightmares.

Crixus lay his large hand against her cheek, gently caressing her as he stepped in to shield her. Naevia was the only one to see softness from the large gladiator. His hands could rend and tear at people, but she had never held fear of them or of him.

“You never need to fear telling me no, Naevia. I would rather let bastard of the Rhine tear heart from chest than to cause you fear or discomfort.”

Naevia stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around him and then letting out a soft sigh when he pulled her to his chest and shielded her within his arms.

“Your touch is not one that has ever caused pain. Your presence sees me to safety and chases away fear.”

“This is good to know as I believe your new companion and brother would take life in hand to attack me if he believed I added to your fear and pain.”

Naevia laughed softly, a genuine one that was without the brittleness her laughter had contained since her liberation and his return.

“Nasir has become brother of my heart. We… share a nightmare we would not wish on those we love.”

Crixus nodded. “For a time I feared I would see you go away with him.”

Naevia's eyes widened. It was not known for Crixus to have worries or fears for her beyond Romans separating them again.

“Set thoughts of that far from mind. There is no one I would love as I do my fierce Gaul and champion.”

Crixus let out a soft sigh and kissed the top of her head. He sometimes still could not believe that they had located and freed the other half of his heart.

“Come with me, Nae? I have something I would like to show you.”

Naevia pulled back to look into his eyes, curiosity shining in her own, but she nodded in agreement. A small smile appeared of Crixus’ lips as he took her hand and led her from the room. Still holding her hand, he walked with her to the room in this villa that he had claimed for them. Once they got to the door, he opened it and gestured for her to enter in front of him.

Naevia stepped into the room, and stopped after a few steps, not believing what she was seeing.

“Crixus? How…”

Crixus smiled, very much happy at the joy he was seeing on her face and in her eyes as she took in the gift he had worked hard to arrange. “The how is not an important detail. The ability to make you smile like you do now is all that matters.”

Naevia shook her head, still looking around. It was not enough that their bedding seemed to be decorated with the petals of several kinds of flowers, but the stone floor beneath her feet were covered in them as well.

“It is beautiful, Crixus.”

“They do not come close to touching the beauty of my heart.”

Naevia walked around a little bit, enjoying the softness of the petals and the fragrance that she seemed to be surrounded by. After a time, she knelt on their bedding and held out a hand to him. “Come sit with me and whisper upon how you have done this thing for me in such secret?”

Crixus walked to her and took her hand as he joined her on their sleeping space. He got comfortable and then gently pulled her to rest against him. He would not tell her his way of finding the flowers for her, but he was quite content to hold his own flower and speak to her of other things.


End file.
